


Игра

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Особенный вечер у Стива и Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Игра

Баки ждет его, переступая коленями по полу, ерзает от предвкушения, но не издает ни звука. Он терпеливый и не любит нарушать правила. 

Все, что им сегодня потребуется, Стив разложил на высоком столе, и Баки с его места видно только бухту веревки. Она тоньше, чем они обычно используют, и намного длиннее. Простая, средней скрутки, некрашеная. Хорошо будет смотреться, Стив представлял будущую картину, еще в момент выбора, и сейчас, когда Баки так близко и готов играть, видно, что она подходит идеально. Баки тихонько вздыхает, когда Стив берет ее в руки и аккуратно распускает сдерживающий свободный узел. Кладет веревку рядом с Баки, задумчиво смотрит на него. Баки поспешно переводит взгляд с веревки на Стива, сглатывает, подается вперед за мягким поцелуем. Он пока не знает, как именно Стив его свяжет, на сегодня у них нет четкой договоренности, и такие вечера Баки любит больше всего. 

Баки все еще в штанах, Стив пока велел ему снять только футболку. Он с удовольствием оглядывает его всего, гладит по плечам, по груди, ласково касается щеки. Баки тянется за ладонью, улыбается доверчивой, красивой и тягучей улыбкой, и на мгновение сердце Стива замирает, и хочется просто привлечь Баки к себе и утянуть в постель, любить медленно и нежно.

Стив берет веревку, распускает, так, что свободные кольца падают на толстый плед. Становится позади Баки, на что тот снова судорожно вздыхает. Проводит ладонями по плечам, тянет его руки назад, соединяя их вместе за спиной. Мышцы красиво проступают под кожей, Баки напрягается, чтобы удержать руки в новом положении. Первый тур веревки обхватывает левое плечо, светло-серый джут красиво гармонирует с черным металлом. Посередине спины, между сведенных острых лопаток Стив закручивает узел, набрасывает следующий тур на правое плечо. Останавливается, любуясь начатой картиной. Он долго подбирал желаемый рисунок и тренировался то на себе, то на манекене. На Баки будет смотреться просто волшебно. Баки тихо дышит, почти не шевелится и все так же молчит. Четыре, пять, шесть туров вплотную друг к другу, руки хорошо зафиксированы сзади, а Баки начинает дышать чаще и тяжелее. Стив прерывается, чтобы провести губами по его щеке, ненадолго прижать к себе, даря передышку и поддержку. Баки на мгновение расслабляется, приваливается к Стиву, но быстро выпрямляется. Он готов продолжить. 

Еще четыре тура веревки обхватывают его грудь на выдохе, Баки дышит глубоко и рвано. Его запястья прижаты друг к другу, Стив плотно фиксирует их вместе, а Баки касается его руки кончиками пальцев, ловя ускользающее прикосновение. В его правую ладонь Стив вкладывает кликер. Сегодня Баки не сможет остановить Стива голосом, поэтому он, в случае чего, должен использовать этот негромкий сухой щелчок. Кнопка достаточно тугая, чтобы не нажать ее случайно, так что это идеальный вариант. 

Обвязка готова, Стив замирает сзади и просто смотрит на Баки. Выпрямившийся почти в струнку, плечи развернуты, спина напряжена, веревка оттеняет светлую нежную кожу. Как красиво. На плечи падает тень от распущенных волос, и это непорядок. Их надо будет собрать. Стив поглаживает его плечи, потирая большими пальцами надплечье, разбирает волосы на две части, оголяя заднюю сторону шеи. Она беззащитно белеет между темными густыми прядями, и Стив не удерживается, кладет ладонь на загривок, сжимает. Баки тихо стонет, наклоняя голову. Они оба обожают это ощущение, каждый со своей стороны. Удовольствие собирается внутри темным огнем, предвкушение будоражит, горячо дергает внутри. Стив еще раз оглаживает шею и плечи. Баки быстро оглядывается, Стив видит румянец и прикушенную губу. Баки не знает, чего ждать, и это ожидание дает ему в голову не меньше, чем сам процесс.

Стив встает спереди, оглядывает его, убирает выбившуюся прядь за ухо.

– Готов?

Баки кивает, подается вперед, в ладонь, трется щекой и носом, прикрыв глаза. Невозможность шевельнуть руками, ограничение дыхания от веревки на груди и неизвестность делают свое дело, у Баки осоловелый взгляд, припущенные веки, губы красиво раскрыты, а выдохи тяжелые и влажные. Он уже весь Стива, в его руках, осталось совсем немного, последний штрих. Стив берет со стола распорку, слышит, как у Баки прерывается дыхание. Они еще ни разу использовали ее, только касались в разговоре пару раз.

Но сначала… Стив становится на колени перед Баки, медленно стягивает с него штаны, любуясь каждым открывающимся дюймом гладкой кожи. Обнажать Баки – это отдельный сорт пьянящего удовольствия. Стив целует линию волос на животе, чистую нежную кожу у бедра. Баки тонко стонет и дергается, стреноженный и связанный. Стив знает, как ему хочется сейчас обнять Стива, положить ладонь на плечо и голову. Невозможность дотронуться дарит Баки тот вид мучения, который он ненавидит и желает одновременно. Белья под штанами нет. Стив, игнорируя стоящий член, подрагивающий прямо у его лица, легкими касаниями заставляет Баки расставить колени в стороны, еще и еще, пока Баки едва может удержаться на ногах. Кожаные манжеты обхватывают колени, Стив затягивает их и фиксирует замки. Следом очередь замка на самой перекладине. Он раздвигает палку еще на несколько дюймов, пока не видит, как проступают напряженные мышцы и жилы на внутренней стороне бедер. Потом это напряжение станет неприятным, болезненным, но они закончат прежде, чем Баки ощутит действительно сильную боль.

Стив выпрямляется, остался еще один шаг. Он собирает волосы Баки в хвост, прочесывает пальцами пряди, скользит ногтями по коже головы. Баки стонет в голос, вытягивается вверх, чуть шатается, пытаясь удержать равновесие, тянет голову за руками, откровенно подставляется, выпрашивая касания. Баки всегда ведет от этого, стоит сильнее сжать пряди в кулаке – и взгляд пьяный, а стоны не сдержать. Стива ведет тоже, так что он переводит дыхание, стягивает резинку с запястья и фиксирует волосы в хвост. 

Теперь все так, как надо. Открытое уязвимое горло, перехваченное полоской ошейника, влажные глаза и тяжелое дыхание. Красотой бьет под дых, Стив замирает, впитывая картину – Баки на коленях перед ним, обнаженный, ждущий, тихо стонущий, бедра широко расставлены, веревка крепко держит руки сзади, он не может пошевелиться, не сможет освободиться, пока Стив не отпустит его, и Баки сам отдал себя в его руки, позволил взять себя вот так, интимнее и глубже, чем любой секс.

Стив касается его приоткрытых губ, горячее дыхание обволакивает пальцы, и внутри все дрожит от желания, Стива накрывает жаждой, острой нуждой взять, присвоить Баки себе, снова убедиться, что тот его, целиком и полностью. Он подцепляет кольцо ошейника сзади, под затылком, тянет вверх, Баки задыхается, открывает рот в попытке вдохнуть, ошейник давит на горло. Ему нельзя подниматься с колен, и Баки извивается на месте, глаза дикие, огромные и черные. 

Стоит так, что почти больно. Стив расстегивает ширинку, достает член, Баки, вопреки хватке на ошейнике, тянется вперед, пытается взять головку в рот, хрипит от давления на горло. Жаждущий, невозможно красивый, такой совершенный. Стив чуть поддается, позволяет ему двинуться вперед, обнять губами головку. Горячее влажное касание чуть не выбивает почву из-под ног, Стив вздрагивает, но контролирует себя. И контролирует Баки. Как же сладко держать его, вот такого, спеленутого веревкой и волей Стива, неспособного даже дышать без позволения. 

Баки дрожит, пытается взять глубже, сквозь перехваченное горло прорываются хрипы, Стив не дает двигаться, жестко держа за ошейник, мерно толкает член внутрь, чувствуя легкие касания языка. Баки старается, смотрит огромными жалобными глазами, вынимая душу, обжимает губами, трогает языком, но не успевает за движениями Стива, тонко стонет в моменты, когда давление ошейника чуть ослабевает, ненадолго, только чтобы сделать вдох. 

Стив дает Баки отдохнуть, вытаскивает член и прижимает к его щеке, пока Баки часто, загнанно дышит, стонет и трется лицом о влажный твердый ствол. Стив кладет ладонь ему под затылок, Баки шатается, благодарно заваливается назад, расслабив бедра. Распорка надежно держит их широко расставленными, и недолгое облегчение быстро сменится напряжением и болью, когда Баки снова перенесет вес на колени.

Стив сжимает его волосы в кулаке, поднимает и ставит Баки на колени, второй рукой вставляет ему три пальца в рот, надавливает на язык. Баки плывет, он слабо обхватывает пальцы губами, но Стив, больше не в силах ждать, сразу заменяет их членом, задвигает на всю длину, давит и давит, медленно, неумолимо проталкивая в горло. Баки трясет, он дергается в хватке, пытается отодвинуться, но потом жмурится и сам насаживается на член, утыкается носом в пах Стиву. Стив не сдерживает низкий стон, горячая глубина рта и тугое сопротивление горла мгновенно уносят его, приходится сосчитать до десяти, чтобы снова начать соображать. Он смотрит вниз, на Баки, и земля уходит из-под ног. Дорожки слез, закрытые глаза, слипшиеся острыми иголками ресницы, губы, туго растянутые вокруг члена – Баки само воплощение греха, красивый настолько, что больно в груди. И весь Стива. Весь для него и только его.

– Баки, боже, – стонет Стив, и Баки открывает глаза. 

Его влажный, молящий взгляд плавит что-то внутри, жажда обладания заполняет целиком, Стив жестко двигает бедрами, держа Баки сзади за ошейник, прижимает ладонь к горлу, чувствуя, как оно движется под напором толстой головки. Баки пытается толкаться навстречу, шевелит языком, теряет равновесие, неспособный удержаться с руками за спиной, на широко раздвинутых коленях, и скоро просто обмякает, повиснув в объятиях Стива, и позволяет брать, брать, брать себя, такой покорный, такой сладкий, его Баки… 

– Держу тебя, держу, Баки, ты мой, – шепчет Стив, задвигает до конца, прижимает за затылок и смотрит, как Баки жмурится, дергается в хватке и как он кончает, долго, сладко, конвульсивно сжимая горло. 

Стив аккуратно вытаскивает член, падает на колени рядом с Баки, притягивает его в поцелуй. Хватает двух-трех движений руки на члене, чтобы кончить, выплескивая струйки спермы на живот Баки. Тот падает на Стива, в его объятия, хрипло, со всхлипами дышит, шевелит плечами и стонет.

– Сейчас, детка, – бормочет Стив, встряхивает головой, прогоняя посторгазменную муть, прижимает Баки к себе и первым делом отщелкивает замки на распорке. 

Баки с облегченным стоном сдвигает ноги и совсем заваливается на Стива. Веревки, стоит потянуть за торчащий кончик специального узла, быстро спадают с плеч и груди. Стив гладит дрожащие руки, помогает подтянуть их к себе. Баки тихо стонет, сворачивается клубком в объятиях, и в груди Стива загорается огонек счастья, он нежно, бережно обнимает Баки, целует в макушку. Огромная, невыносимая волна любви поднимается в нем, Стив прижимает его к себе, с трудом контролируя силу, ему хочется вплавить Баки в себя, засунуть внутрь, стать навсегда единым целым. Стив пережидает этот момент, уткнувшись лицом в макушку и дыша запахом Баки. Тот всхлипывает все реже, постепенно успокаивается, тяжелеет, кликер выпадает из расслабленных пальцев. 

– В постель, – невнятно просит Баки.

Стив целует его, поднимает на руки и несет в спальню.


End file.
